


What’s Mine is Yours. I Won’t Forget

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Rose Garden [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Sans (Undertale), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Nothing belongs to you, because you belong to me.
Relationships: G Sans/Rosella Sans, Gaster Sans/Rose, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Smoky Roses
Series: Rose Garden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545934
Kudos: 14





	What’s Mine is Yours. I Won’t Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for implications

The smoke dissipated almost immediately after he blew it out. Mixing with air, heavy with the scent of sex that finished just minutes ago.

The shuffling of sheets and creak of the bed didn't make him turn around, but he glanced to the reaching hand that grabbed his cigarette. His partner leaned on him as more puffs of smoke joined the atmosphere. And somehow, he felt the urge to kiss him and taste bitterness.

"That's mine." He said instead, his arm moving to wrap behind his partner's waist.

"What's yours is mine." Half massed red pink eye lights looked over to him, and took another puff. Mouth opened to let it settle, the smoke coming out in wisps as he continued to speak. "And what's mine is mine. Should know that by now."

"I do." G held no contempt, no grudge. Even as the mirror closet in front of them reflected the slave tattoo on his collar bone; a bar code. Simply an item sold for a price. And Rose as his owner.

There was only adoration and gratitude.

Rose huffed when he hears it. He always hears it.

He passed the cigar over and moved to get off the bed. "Join me in the shower when you're done." Rose didn't care to hear the response. An affirmed hum resounded in the quiet room anyway.

Once the door closed, G inhaled on the cigarette, and breathe out deeply when he leaned and tilted his head back. Watching the smoke with a blank expression. Then, he chuckled, brought out of nowhere.

He sat forward, extinguishing the butt on the ashtray. "Better go then."

Soon, G got up and walked over to the bathroom. Opening the door he knew wouldn't be locked.

He simply went inside, locking the door behind him with a soft click. 


End file.
